


Duelers- A Yugioh/Heathers au

by jyushimatsu_girl231



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kind of a crossover, M/M, there will be some 4th walls here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyushimatsu_girl231/pseuds/jyushimatsu_girl231
Summary: Yugi Moto is an average high schooler wishing for a better high school experience, until he met and became one of the Duelers,a trio of the most popular boys in school. However popularity comes with a price, a price of death and fake-suicide notes. Will Yugi survive his senior year without dying? An alternate universe base on the Heathers musical.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story with an alternate universe/crossover so try not to criticize me. I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh Abridged, or Heathers, they belong to their rightful owners.

_September 1st, 1989, Dear Diary,_

_I believe I’m a good person, you know I think there’s good in everyone, but here we are, first day of senior year- and I look at these kids that I’ve known all my life and I ask myself ‘what happened?’_

As Yugi finished writing in his journal he heard students shouting:

“FREAK!” “SLUT!” “BURNOUT!” “BUGEYES!” “POSER!” “LARDASS!”

Yugi continued, _“We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and chased”_

“FREAK!” “SLUT!” LOSER!” SHORTBUS!”

_“Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste"_

“BULl-DYKE” STUCK-UP!” “HUNCHBACK!”

_“Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, like the Huns invaded Rome-”_

Suddenly, someone shoved Yugi and was shocked but apologized

“Sorry.”  


_“Welcome to my school. This ain’t no high school; this is the thunderdome.”_

As Yugi continued walking towards the lunchroom, he continues writing and singing:

“ _Hold your breath and count the days, we’re graduating soon”_

“WHITE TRASH”

_"College will be paradise if i’m not dead by June_

_But I kno~w, I know life can be beautiful_

_I pra~y, I pray for a better way_

_If we changed back then, we can change again._

_We can be beautiful-"_

“Ow, my kneecaps,” said Tristan as he was knocked over.

_“Just not today”_

“Hey, you ok there?” asked Yugi.

“Get away not hot character,” Tristan replied.

“Oh Ok, jerk,” said Yugi on a huff.

“FREAK!” “SLUT!” “CRIPPLE “CRIPPLE” “HOMO” “HOMO” “HOMO”

As Yugi picked up his lunch tray and got in line, he continues:

_"Things will get better, soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown,_

_Away from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town,_

_Dream of ivy-covered walls and smoky french cafés"_

“Watch this”

_“Fight the urge to struck a match and burn this dump ablaze.”_

Then out of nowhere, a teen with white hair with two pointed ends on top, wearing a sports  jersey slammed Yugi’s lunch tray and says:

“Ooops”

“Florence Bakura. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a total d**k.”

Bakura turns to Yugi and said," What the bloody hell did you say to me, wanker?”

Scared, Yugi replied, ” Ah, nothing”

Continuing on, _" But I kno~w, I know life can be beautiful, I pra~y, I pray for a better way,_

_We were kind before, we can be kind once more we can be beautiful-"_

Suddenly another white-haired teen stood in front of Yugi, unlike Bakura he is more soft looking and wears more comfortable clothing.

"Agh!Ryou?"questioned Yugi.

"Hello,"said Ryou.

" Wait, wait, wait, timeout. Why is Bakura playing Martha Dunnstock, couldn't at least Téa play Martha," Yugi asked the narrator.

**Because my dear little panda, unlike Gardner, Ryou in the abridged series i think is seen as the prey to bullying and abandonment by you and your friends, in this au fanfic he is your friend.**

"Wouldn't it be better if I was Martha, I get bullied a ton of times."

**No way, you are the protagonist and as protagonist you are playing Veronica Sawyer and that's final so continue and act like you care or I'll send you to your choice of the zoo or the shadow realm.**

"Fine, Ryou Bakura my 'Best Friend' since diapers. He's got a big heart, but around here, it's not enough."

"We still on for movie night?" Ryou asked

"Yeah, you are on Jiffy Pop detail." answered Yugi.

"I rented the Princess Bride!"Ryou exclaimed happily.

Yugi chuckled nervously,"Again? Don't you have it memorized by now."

Ryou replied with,"Well what can I say, I'm pretty much a sucker for a happy ending."

Their conversation was interrupted by a dirty blond with a tan and a sports jersey shout:

"Ryou blimey-kura, coming through haha," and proceeded to slam Ryou's lunch tray.

Yugi continued to monologue,"Marik Ishtar, quarterback, he is the smartest guy on the football team...which is kinda like being the tallest dwarf!".

Marik cackle and high-fived Bakura,"ahaha alright!",Yugi got pissed and said to Marik:

"Hey! Pick that up right now!"

Marik stopped laughing and said," I'm sorry, are you friggin' talking to me?"

Bakura stood next to him saying,"My pal Marik asked you a question."

"Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend, you're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A gas station attendant." Yugi shot back at marik.

Marik got closer to Yugi, held up his index finger and said:

"You got a zit right there."

He then proceeded to flick Yugi's forehead while everyone else laughed at him.

Yugi then wrote in his journal: " Dear diary,"

_"Why?"_

_"Why do they hate me?'_

_"Why don't I fight back?"_

_"Why do I act like such a creep?"_

_"Why"_

_"Why won't he date me?"_

_"Why did I hit him?"_

_"Why do I cry myself to sleep?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Somebody hug me"_

_"Somebody fix me"_

_"Somebody save me"_

_"Send me a sign, God"_

_"Give me some hope here"_

_"Something to live for"_

Then suddenly three figures appeared and unlike everyone else, they were all wearing brightly colored clothes and all the other students were in awe.

_"Ah, Kaiba, Devlin and wheeler."_

Yugi was too in awe as he explained," And then there's the Duelers, they float above it all."

The students continued to sing: _" I love Kaiba, Devlin and Wheeler."_

Yugi explained," Joey wheeler, head cheerleader, in this fic, his dad is loaded-sells engagement rings."

_"I hate Kaiba, Devlin and Wheeler."_

"Duke Devlin, runs the yearbook. No discernable personality, however his dad paid for his d**k to be resized and has a catchy theme music."

_"I want Kaiba, Devlin and Wheeler."_

" And Seto Kaiba, the almighty-"

_"I need Kaiba, Devlin and Wheeler."_

"He is an ego-prick."

"They are solid Teflon- never bothered, never harassed,"Yugi sighed,"I'd give anything to be like them."

The students then revealed what they wanted from the Duelers:

"I wanted to be their boyfriend," said Tristan

_"That would be beautiful."_

"If I sat at their table, boys would notice me," said Serenity

_"That would be beautiful."_

"I'd like them to be nicer," Ryou replied softly

_"That would be beautiful,"_

"Heh Heh, I want to kidnap one of the Duelers and photograph him naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats," said Weevil

The rest of the students found that disgusting and dispersed as soon as the bell rang. Yugi went to the bathroom only to hide when he saw Seto and Joey in the bathroom fixing up their attire while Duke was vomiting in the toilet.

"Grow up Duke. Bulimia's so '87." Seto said to Duke.

"Nyeh, Kaiba's right, maybe you should try to see a doctor Duke,"Joey agreeing

"Yeah Joey, maybe I should," Duke replying as he sticks his head out of the stall.

"Aw kayba an' Wheewer," said Dartz as he entered the bathroom.

"An' Devwin," Dartz corrected himself as he heard Duke's sound.

"Perwhaps, you didn't hear the beww owver aw da vowmitin, but y'aww are wate fowr class."

"Duke wasn't feeling well, so we are helping him,"Kaiba explained as sweetly as he could.

"Not withouwt a hawll pass you are not. A week's detensh~ion fowr all y'all," Proclaimed Dartz.

Yugi decided to scribble on a slip of paper and said,"Actually Mr. Dartz sir, all four of are out on a hall pass, yearbook committee."

Dartz looked over the forged slip and said,"Ah see y'all awre listed, huwry up and git where y'a be headin'."

With Dartz gone, Yugi was relieved and felt the paper being taken away from Kaiba and said,"This is an excellent forgery, who are you?"

"Um Yugi Moto,"replied Yugi," I crave a boon."

"What boon?" Seto asked.

"Uh, let me sit at your table at lunch, just once, no talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone."

Seto chuckled and soon Duke and Joey chuckled as well.

Yugi continued,"Before you answer, I also do report cards permission slips and absence notes.

"How about permission slips?" wondered Duke.

"Shut up Moku-I mean Duke," Seto said to Duke with a ,"Sorry Kaiba," from Duke.

Seto then started to inspect Yugi and said," For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure."Then Joey interrupted," And you have a symmetrical face, if I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves, very important stuff." With Duke replying," Of course you could stand to lose more pounds,"

Then Kaiba Started to sing:

_"And ya kno~w, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful,_

_Mascara, maybe some lip balm and we're on our way,_

_Get this boy some blush_ (Wait What!?) _and Duke I need your brush,_

_Let's make him beautiful."_

_"Let's make him beautiful,"_ Duke joining in.

_"Let's make him beautiful,"_ Joey adding in as well.

_"Make him beautifu~l,"_ Kaiba sung.

"Okay?" Kaiba asked.

"Okay,"Yugi agreed as he was pulled by the Duelers, the next day.

_"Out of my way geek,"_ shouted Bakura.

_"I don't want trouble,"_ pleaded Tristan.

_"You're gonna die at 3 pm."_ proclaimed marik.

_"Don't you dare touch me, get away pervert,"_ said Téa and Serenity.

_"What did I ever do to them?"_ wondered Tristan >

_"Who can survive this? I can't escape this."_

_"I think i'm dying-"_

"Who dat wit duewler."asked Dartz.

As soon as he said that, all the students stopped what they were doing and saw what Dartz was talking about with a "Woah".

_"Kaiba, Devlin, Wheeler."_

_"And someone."_

_"Kaiba, Devlin, Wheeler."_

_"And a cute."_

_"Kaiba, Devlin, Wheeler."_

Ryou was shocked and knew who the mysterious person was.

"Yugi Moto?!"

Not long after, the students joined in,

"Yugi Moto, Yugi Moto, Yugi Moto?!"  


Yugi, now wearing a blue suit similar to the duelers sang

_"And you kno~w, you know,_

_Life can be beautiful,"_

_"Beautiful."_

_"You hope, you dream, you pray,_

_And you get your way."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Ask me how it feels,_

_Looking like hell on wheels,_

_My Ra its beautiful!"_

_"Beautiful."_

_"I might be beautiful."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"And when you're beautiful,_

_It's a beautiful freakin' day!!!"_

_"Kaiba, Devlin, Wheeler, Yugi!"_

_"Kaiba, Devlin, Wheeler, Yugi!"_

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!"


	2. Candy Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a good time making this, Like I said before I do not own Yugioh, It's abridged series or Heathers the musical.

Yugi wrote in his diary,' Dear diary, it's been three weeks since I became friends with the Duelers! Actually friends isn't really the right word. The Duelers are more like the people I work with, and our only job is popular and shit.

When the bell rang, Ryou approached Yugi.

"'ello Yugi,"said Ryou. 

"Oh hey," replied Yugi.

"You know, you really do look beautiful these days," Ryou complimented Yugi.

"Yeah, well, it's still the same me underneath these clothes," Yugi replied,"Listen, Sorry I flaked out on movie night last week, There was a lot going on."

"Don't worry about it, I get it, you're with the Duelers now. It's very exciting," Ryou said happily.

"It's alright, but we'll hang out soon I promise,"Yugi said with a thought on his head 'not'.

Ryou nodded and soon after Duke walks up to Yugi.

"Dude, Kaiba wants you to haul your ass over to the table. Pronto," Duke said as his theme song started blasting.

Yugi waved goodbye to Ryou and started walking over to where the Duelers are waiting for him.

"Yugi, I need a forgery note in Florence Bakura's handwriting," Kaiba requested,"You'll need something to write on, Devlin bend over."

Duke obeyed and bend over with his ass out in front of Yugi. Yugi feeling uncomfortable, decided to go to Duke's side and started writing what Kaiba says:

"'Hey beautiful, I've been eyeing you and thinking about us in the olden days,' " 

Joey and Duke laughed at what Kaiba said and continues.

"'I hope you can come over to my homecoming party this weekend, I miss you Florence. And put an XO after the signature.' "

"What's this for anyway?" Yugi asked as he hands the letter over to Kaiba.

"You won't believe what I found out," Kaiba answered," Turns out Florence Bakura used to hang out with Ryou Blimey-kura."

Yugi, unamused replied,"Yeah, so, we all did, in kindergarten."

"Yeah, but we all didn't kiss Bakura on the kickball field,"Duke added.

"Oh yeah, dat's right, I remember Bakura kissing Blimey-kura,"said Joey," Nyeh, the thought of remembering that sort of thing makes me sick."

When Kaiba saw Bakura and Marik entering, the only thing that came to his was 'Perfect'.

"I think it would be so amazing to be the middle of a Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba sandwich," Marik said dozing,"I mean, I would if I was gay, which i'm not."

"Oh just admit it Marik and besides in this au fic, most of the boys are playing girls,"Bakura stated.

"Yes well-"

"Florence!" shouted Kaiba.

"Please don't call me by my first name,"Bakura said, being disgusted by his first name.

"Be a good boy and give this note to Blimey-kura for me."

"What? No!"Shouted Yugi.

Bakura questioned Kaiba,"Since when do you talk to that overly fantasizing geek?"

Bakura was wondering what was in this note, as he was about to open it, he was stopped by Kaiba.

"No! Don't read it. He's been having random erections lately, and wanted to know what prescription drugs to take."

Bakura was disgusted and handed the note to Yugi.

"What the hell are doing, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Normally I would agree to this, but please don't do this. Not to Ryou."

"How come, It would give him shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks," Duke chuckled

"Shut up Mo-Duke!" Kaiba shouted.

"Sorry Kaiba," Duke replied.

"Listen, Ryou had a thing for Bakura for, like twelve years or so now, this will flat out kill him," Yugi said.

Kaiba, who is now pissed,said,"Are we gonna have a problem?

You got a bone to pick?"

You've come so far why now are you pulling on my d**k?

I'd normally duel your face off

And everyone here would watch.

But I'm feeling nice 

Here's some advice,listen up BITCH!"

As soon as the music started, Joey and Duke sang:

_ "I like" _

_ "Looking Hot, buying stuff they cannot," _ Kaiba sang.

_ "I like" _

_ "Drinking hard, maxing step-dad's credit card," _

_ "I like" _

_ "Skipping gym scaring her, screwing him," _

_ "I like" _

_ "Killer clothes," _

_ "Kicking nerds in the nose," _ Then all three sang.

Kaiba continued singing, _ "I you lack the balls, _

_ You can go play dolls, let your Grampy fix you a snack." _

_ "Whoa, Whoa!" _

_ "Or you could come smoke, _

_ Pound some rum and coke, _

_ In my limo with the quarterback" _

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _

All three Duelers sing:

_ "Yugi, Whatcha waitin' for? _

_ Welcome to my candy store, _

_ Time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore, _

_ And step into my candy store,  _

_ whoa, _

_ Guys fall." _

Duke sang, _ "At your feet, _

_ Pay the check," _

_ "Help you cheat!" _ Joey followed after.

_ "All you," _

_ "Have to do," _

_ "Say goodbye to Blimu," _ Kaiba proclaimed.

_ "That freak's-" _

_ Joey sang,"Not your friend, _

_ I can tell in the end." _

_ "If he-" _

_ "Had your shot," _

_ "He would leave you to rot!" _

Joey continued singing:

_ "Course of you don't care, _

_ Fine, go braid his hair, _

_ Maybe Sesame Street is on." _

_ "Whoa whoa." _

_ "Or forget dat creep." _

_ "And get in my Jeep." _ Duke followed.

_ "Let's go tear up someone's lawn." _ Kaiba sang.

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa." _

Duke placed the note on Ryou's tray.

_ "Yugi, whatcha waitin' for? _

_ Welcome to my candy store, _

_ You've just gotta prove you're not a pussy anymore, _

_ And step into my candy store~." _

_ "You can join the team," _ sang Kaiba

_ "Or you can whine and moan." _ Joey and Duke followed.

_ "You can live the dream," _

_ "Or you can die alone," _

_ "You could fly with eagles," _

_ "Or if you so wish," _

_ "Keep on testing me-" _

_ "And end up like him!" _

Ryou, jumping in joy, ran to Yugi and said,"Yugi, look! Bakura invited me to his homecoming party! See I told you there's still hope out there! This proves he's been thinking about me!"

Yugi, feeling guilty, replied,"Uhh...color me stoked."

"I'm so happy right now,"Ryou said as he ran off.

Duke sang:

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _

_ "Yugi whatcha waiting fo-" _

"Shut up Mo-damn Duke," Kaiba shouted as he shoved off Duke.

_ "Step into my candy store~!" _

_ "Whoa, time to prove you're not a lame-ass anymore," _

_ "And step into my candy store, _

_ It's my candy store, it's my candy, _

_ It's my candy store, _

_ It's my candy store!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a stroll through Kaiba's candy store, which I'm pretty sure it would sell nothing but blue-eyes white dragon themed candies.Don't worry for those who are expecting JD, I'm only doing this one song per chapter.


	3. Fight for me and Candy Store reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really tired of writing this chapter and I might be for every other chapter as well, so I hope you had a good time.

Yugi never felt guilty for Ryou before, he would've enjoyed making fun of him but for some reason he's not.  
"You shouldn't have bowed down the swatch dogs and the diet coke heads. They're gonna crush that boy."a voice told Yugi.  
Yugi looked where the source of that voice came until he saw a man who looked similar to him but had yellow streaks in front of his hair, he wears a black trenchcoat and seems to have a diary in his hand.  
"I'm sorry, what?"Yugi questioned.  
The mysterious boy replied,"You've clearly got a soul, you need to work hard keeping it clean. 'We are all born marked for evil.'"  
The mysterious boy said goodbye and walked away.  
"Ok, don't just quote Baudelaire at me and then walk walk away. Excuse me? I didn't catch your name,"Yugi said as he tried to catch up.  
"I didn't throw it," The mysterious boy stated.  
Yugi didn't know why but he felt his blood rushing to his face and couldn't try to hide it no matter what. On the other side of the lunchroom, Bakura and Marik were getting a little jealous.  
"Who the frick does that guy in the jacket think he is anyway, Bo Diddley?"said Marik  
"Do you have any idea who Bo Diddley is Marik?"said Bakura.  
"No idea,"Marik replied.  
"Anyways, Yugi is into his act no doubt,"said Bakura.  
"Come on Bakura, let's kick his ass,"Marik proclaimed.  
"Seriously Marik, we're seniors we're too old for that crap,"Bakura stated.  
However, Marik ignored what Bakura said and walked up to the mystery boy.  


"Hey sweetheart! What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Domino city, somewhere in America?" Marik asked and laughed.  
Bakura decided to join along, hit the mysterious kid in the back of the head and said,"My buddy Marik just asked you a question."  
Marik continued to taunt,"Hey Bakura, doesn't the cafeteria have a 'No Fags Allowed' rules," both Marik and Bakura laughed at the comeback.  
The mysterious boy decided to get back," Oh really? They seem to have an open door policy for assholes though."  
Bakura and Marik stopped laughing at the retort and Marik said to Bakura,"Hold his arms."  
Bakura obeyed and held the mysterious boy's arms, but as Marik was about to punch him, the mysterious boy broke free and blocked Marik's punch with his book, then smacked Bakura in the face with a book. Soon after, almost the entire school was watching.  


"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Holy shit~!"

With everyone frozen, Yugi stood in front of the fight and wrote in his diary:

"Why when you see boys fight,  
Does it look so horrible,  
Yet…  
Feel so right?  
I shouldn't watch this crap,  
That's not who I am.  
But with this kid…  
Damn!"  
Yugi eyed the fight between Marik, Bakura and the new guy. When he saw the face of the new guy, he blushed.  
"Hey,  
Mr. No-Name kid  
So who might you be,  
And could you fight for me?  
And hey,  
Could you face the crowd,  
Could you be seen with me and still act proud?  
Hey,  
Could you hold my hand,  
And could you carry me,  
Through no-man's land?  
It's fine,  
If you don't agree,  
But I would fight for you,  
If you would fight for me."  
Soon everything around Yugi resumed in slow motion as the new kid swings a hit at Bakura.  
"Let them drive us underground,  
I don't care how far,  
You can set my broken bones,  
And I know CPR."  
The new kid punched Bakura and continued to fight with Marik.  
"Well...Woah,  
You can punch real good,  
You've lasted longer than I thought you Would.  
So hey,  
Mr. No name kid,  
If some night you're free,  
Wanna fight for me!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"If you're still alive."  
"Holy shit!"  
"I would fight for you!"  
"Holy shit holy shit!"  
"If you would fight for me!"  
"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!"

After the fight, Marik and Bakura were injured.  
"Great, that really sucked,"said Marik.  
"Yes, that new kid truly fights better the a real life Bo Diddley,"Bakura exclaimed,"Have you ever seen 'Enter The Dragon'. Bo Diddley fights with his shirt off and he's very ripped for an oriental man."  
"Ha! What a fag!"Marik snorted.  
"Shut it Marik!"Bakura ordered,  
"Bakura's eating Chinese Tonight!"shouted Marik as he was being chased by Bakura.

Meanwhile at Yugi's home, Yugi and the Duelers were playing croquet.  
"Honestly Yugi drool much, you were totally throwing your briefs at that new kid."snarked Kaiba.  
Joey and Duke laughed at what Kaiba said.  
"Of course judging by your home, you can't even afford replacement briefs." Kaiba laughed with the two other Duelers.  
Yugi was embarrassed and said,"Come on, I don't even know his name."  
When it was Kaiba's turn, he hit the croquet ball to where Yugi's grandpa is.  
"Mr. Moto, watch out."  
Solomon picked up the croquet ball causing a small back ache and returned it to Kaiba.  
"Here you go boys, would anyone want some paté?"asked Solomon.  
Kaiba examined the dish and said,"That's not paté, it's liverworst."  
Solomon looked in embarrassment and said,"I'm aware of that Kaiba. It's a family joke."  
"Oh...funny," Kaiba replied with sarcasm.  
"So anyways what are some big plans for tonight boys?"asked Solomon.  
Yugi answered his grandpa's question,"Um, yeah there is going to be a big homecoming party at Florence Bakura's house tonight. I'm gonna catch a ride with Seto."  
"Speaking of which," Kaiba said as he 'accidently' placed the croquet ball onto the 'Paté."Oh oops."  
When the Duelers left Yugi spoke to his grandpa."Um...great paté grandpa, but I gotta motor if we want to make it to Bakura's party."  
As Yugi was about to leave Solomon grabbed his arm and said,"Don't let these popular boys change you."  
"I need them."  
"What for?"asked Solomon,"You have other friends. You have Ryou."  
Yugi replied,"Maybe I want more out of my life than liverworst grandpa."  
"Oh Yugi."  


"So step into my candy store.  
It's my candy store, it's my candy!  
It's my candy store, it's my candy!  
It's my candy store!  
It's my candy store!"sang the Duelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious newcomer has arrived! Now we shall see next chapter about not only his name, but his backstory as well.


	4. Freeze your Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for something you'll find really interesting, a new chapter and I'm finally starting to write fanfics more accurately.

Before they head off to Bakura's house, the Duelers and Yugi decided to stop at 7Eleven for snacks, the Duelers voted Yugi to get the snacks. As Yugi walked inside, he heard a car horn and a loud voice.

 

"Yugi! Don't forget to buy Corn Nuts! It's not a party without Corn Nuts!" Kaiba shouted.

"Plain or BBQ?"asked Yugi.

"BBQ!"answered Kaiba.

As Yugi grabbed the said flavor of Corn Nuts, the New Kid entered the store saying:

"Greetings and Salutations. Want a slurpee with that?"

Yugi answered politely,"No, but if, you're nice, I'll let you buy me a big gulp."

The New kid was appalled,"What but that's crazy, it's like going to Burger World to order a salad. The slurpee is the signature dish of the house. So, did you say cherry or lime?"

Yugi replied with,"I said big gulp...I'm Yugi Moto by the way. Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

 

"I suppose I'll end the suspense. I'm Yami Atem Moto. You just call me Yami," said Yami.

"So Yami, that thing you pulled in the caf was pretty severe."said Yugi.

Yami replied with,"But of course, the extreme always seems to make an impression."

"So, what is a Baudelaire quoting, badass like you doing in Domino City, somewhere in America?" Yugi asked.

 

"Dad's work. He owns a deconstruction company," Yami answered.

"De-construction?"asked Yugi.

"Yep, that crazy bastard seems to enjoy tearing things down. You've seen the commercial?'The name's Crazy Melvin and if it's in the in the way, I'll make you're day.' "

"Oh yeah, and then he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up,"Yugi laughed but stopped immediately,"Oh, that's your dad."

"In all his toxic glory,"said Yami

"Yeah, well everybody's life has got static." said Yugi.

 

Then they heard the sound of the car horn.

"YUGI!!!"shouted Kaiba.

 

"For example, I don't really like my friends."

"I don't really like your friends either, now we have something in common. Why don't you bag the party and hang out here?" asked Yami.

"At a 7Eleven? What a good idea for a first date,"said Yugi.

"Oh come on, I love this place,"Yami proclaimed.

"Ok no offence, but why?"asked Yugi

 

When Yugi asked that Yami began to sing.

 

__  
"I've been through ten high schools,  


__  
They start to get blurry,  


__  
No point planting roots 'cause you're gone in a hurry.  


__  
My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den,  


__  
So it's only a matter of when.  


 

__  
I don't learn the names,  


__  
Don't bother with faces,  


__  
All I can trust is this concrete oasis,  


__  
Seems every time i'm about to despair,  


__  
There's a 7Eleven right there.  


 

__  
Each store is the same,  


__  
From Las Vegas to Boston,  


__  
Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in.  


_ I pray at my altar of slush, _

__  
Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush."  


 

With that, Yami took a sip of his slurpee and grimace the the pain

 

__  
"Freeze your brain,  


__  
Suck on that straw,  


__  
Get lost in the pain,  


__  
Happiness comes,  


__  
When everything numbs.  


__  
Who needs cocaine?  


__  
Freeze your brain.  


__  
Freeze your brain…"  


 

"Care for a hit?"asked Yami.

"Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?" Yugi asked back.

Yani answered,"Not anymore:

 

__  
When mom was alive, we lived halfway normal,  


__  
Now it's just me and my dad, we're less formal.  


__  
I learned to cook pasta,  


__  
I learned to pay rent,  


__  
Learned the world doesn't owe you a cent.  


__  
You're planning your future yugi Moto.  


__  
You'll go to some college and become a lawyer.  


__  
But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls,  


__  
So you better start building some walls.  


 

__  
Freeze your brain,  


__  
Swim in the ice,  


__  
Get lost in the pain.  


__  
Shut your eyes tight,  


__  
'Till you vanish from sight.  


__  
Let nothing remain.  


 

__  
Freeze your brain,  


__  
Shatter your skull,  


__  
Fight pain with more pain.  


__  
Forget who you are,  


__  
Unburden your load,  


__  
Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road.  


__  
When the voice in your head says' you're better off dead',  


__  
Don't open a vein.  


 

__  
Just freeze your brain.  


__  
Freeze your brain,  


__  
Go on and freeze your brain.  


 

__  
Try it."  


 

Yami holds out a slurpee for Yugi, who takes and took a big sip.

 

"Huh, I don't really see what the big deal is.."Then Yugi felt the brain freeze hit him like a smack on the forehead.

"Oh son of a bitch that stings!" Yugi shouted.

 

Kaiba walked into the store looking very pissed, what else is new.

 

"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted.

"Eh, sorry gotta go," said Yugi.

"I can see that," said Yami.

 

As they both were about to exit, Kaiba asked,"Got my f**king Corn Nuts?"

"Yes Kaiba,"Yugi replied.

"Don't forget to wave bye bye to red dawn here and let's motor."

 

Yugi and the Duelers left 7Eleven for a night they'll never forget, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who noticed a few references and took a wild guess at what's going to happen at the next chapter.


	5. Big Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i'm so tired, hope you enjoy this chapter and who I chose for the dads.

At Bakura's house, Bakura and Marik were having a chat with their fathers before leaving for their fishing trip.

 

"Ok Florence, have fun tonight but I expect you to act your age. If the neighbors complain about the noise, Ishtar and I are going to run straight back here and knock the sand out of your man-gina. Do you understand me?"asked Thief King Bakura.

 

"Barmy, what am I like five?" said Bakura.

"I'm your father, not a 'Barmy',"said TK Bakura.

 

"That goes double for you Billy-"

"Marik"

"You're a guest at Thiefy's house and you will treat it with respect,"said Mr. Ishtar.

"Sure thing you Barmy," Marik replied, earning a laugh from both himself and Bakura.

 

Mr. Ishtar was very pissed and told the Thief king,"Hold his arms."

 

Thief King did what he was told and held Marik's arms while his dad puts him in a headlock.

 

"Who's a great big sissy? Who's going to prom in a big pink dress? Who's a great big sissy?"

"I am, i'm a great big sissy!"shouted Marik.

 

With that, the dads released Marik after learning his lesson.

 

"Enjoy the party boy!"said Mr. Ishtar.

"Punch it in," said Mr. Bakua.

 

As the dads of our (not gay) duo left, Marik got up and said:

 

"Frig, that really sucked."

"Who cares Marik," said Bakura," the parents are gone and I've got my party slippers on!"

 

Soon every senior from Domino high started coming over to party.

 

Marik sang, _"Dad says "act your age",_

_You heard the man it's time to rage."_

 

_"Blast the base, turn out the lights, ain't nobody home tonight!"_

 

Bakura sang as well _,"Drink, smoke, it's all cool,_

_Let's get naked in my pool!"_

 

_"Punch the wall and start a fight!_

_Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

 

_"His folks got a water bed,_

_Come upstairs and rest your head."_

 

_"Let's rub each other's backs_

_While watching porn on Cinemax!"_

 

_"Aw yeah,_

_The folk are gone,_

_It's time for big fun! Big fun!_

_We're up till dawn having some big fun! Big fun!_

_When mom and dad forget_

_To lock the liquor cabinet,_

_It's big fun, big fun, big fun!"_

 

Yugi and the Duelers were by the liquor table trying out the alcoholic drinks.

 

"So, it's salt, then lime, and then shot?"asked Yugi.

Joey replied,"No Yug, It's salt then shot-"

"You're doing it wrong!"shouted Kaiba.

"Seriously?! Cause I feel great!"said Yugi.

"Wow Yugi, you're finally hot!"Tristan complemented Yugi.

 

"Whoa,

_A hot guy smiled at me,_

_Without a trace of mockery!"_

 

_"Everyone's high as a kite,_

_Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

 

_"Stoned, zoned, I should quit,_

_Hey is that weed?_

_I wanna hit!"_

 

_"Fill that joint and roll it tight,_

_Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

 

_"Dreams are coming true when people laugh but not at you,_

_I'm not alone, I'm not afraid,_

_I feel like Bono at Live Aid!"_

 

_"The house is ours,_

_It's time for big fun!_

_Big fun!_

_Let's use their showers,_

_That sounds like big fun!_

_Big fun!_

_Crack open one more case!"_

 

"I think that's what they call third base,"said Yugi when he saw two kids making out.

 

_"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!"_

"That actually looks like-"

 

_"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!"_

 

"Alright listen up everybody," Marik said as he held a pig pińata,"What is Domino going to do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?"

 

Bakura replied with,"Gonna make 'em go-

 

Whee whee whee!" as him and marik pretended to have a three-way with the pińata

 

_"Big fun! Big fun!"_

 

"Way to show maturity!"shouted Duke.

 

_"Big fun! Big fun!"_

 

"Quit it jackass! No green light from me!"shouted Duke as he was being harassed by Bakura.

 

_"Big fun! Big fun!"_

 

"Yo! Bakura! Emergency!" Yugi shouted,"I just saw some freshman sneak over the pool fence."

 

Bakura was angry,"I bloody hate freshman, where are you ankle-biters! I'm coming for you!"

 

"Are you ok?"asked Yugi.

"Dude, I didn't need your help,"Duke replied while flipping off Yugi.

Yugi,a little drunk,decided to take a rebound,"Aw, thanks Duke but I don't have to vomit right now, booyah!"

 

_"The party's Hot, Hot, Hot!_

_It's time for Big fun! Big fun!"_

 

"You need a jello shot! We're having-"

 

_"Big fun! Bug fun!'_

 

When Ryou Bakura entered the party, Yugi decided to have a chat with him while the Duelers watch.

 

_"Blimey-kura in the flesh."_

_"Here comes the cootie squad, we should-"_

_"Shut up Duke!"_ ( **About time you learned** )

_"Sorry Kaiba."_

_"Nyeh, look who's with him oh my god."_

_"Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

_"Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!"_

 

"I can't believe you actually came,"said Yugi muttering,'And I almost forgot you had a part in this story'.

"It's very exciting right? Oh I want to say hello to Florence, I brought sparkling cider!" Ryou proclaimed as he went to look for him.

 

 _"Showing up here took some guts, time to rip them out."_ said Kaiba.

 _"Well who's this pig remind you of?"_ asked Duke, holding the pińata, _"especially the snout."_

_"Ha."_

 

_"Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

_"Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!"_

 

"Now where the bloody hell are those freshmen at? I've got a knife that needs virgin blood and raw meat,"Bakura asked himself.

"Hello Florence! Um, I wasn't going to come, but even though you took the time to write that sweet note.."

 

Bakura, confused didn't know what Ryou was talking about and took the cider.

 

"What bloody note? Why must you be so off all the time? You know that people wouldn't hate you so much if you were one of the 'normal' variety."said Bakura as he took a sip of the cider, only to spit it back out.

 

"There's no bloody alcohol in here. Are you trying to poison me you git?"

 

_"Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

_Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

_Dang! Dang! Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

 

_Diggity-Dang-a-Dang!_

 

_The folks are gone it's time for big fun! Big fun!_

_We're up 'till dawn having some big fun! Big fun!_

_So let the speakers blow they'll buy another stereo._

_Our folks got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do!"_

_Why are they surprised,_

_Whenever we're unsupervised,_

_It's big fun! Big fun! Big fun!_

_Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Whoooo!"_

 

"Nyalright Domino bitches!"Joey announced," Time to celebrate our upcoming victory over the Razorbacks, by whacking apart their mascot!"

"Whack it baby!"shouted a very drunk Marik as he slapped Joey's ass.

Seto stood up front with a blindfold and a bat announcing,"We're going to need a volunteer to take the first swing at the pińata."

"Hey Ryou, I think you should do the honors,"Joey volunteers Ryou.

"I'm not really sure I know about this game,"Ryou nervously said.

"Come on people, let's show this kid some Domino spirit!"shouted Joey,"Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!"

 

"Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!"chanted the other students as Joey blindfolded Ryou and shouted:

"Let's bring out dat pińata!"

 

When Duke brought out the pińata, it was a complete mess. It had a white wig and a sign that says "Ryou Blimey-kura". This caused everyone to laugh except Yugi.

 

"What the f**k are you doing? Duke give it to me now!" said Yugi as he tried to pry the pińata out of Duke's hands.

"A little help here Kaiba, Wheeler?" asked Duke. Joey and Kaiba decided to help Duke with the struggle.

"D**k fight!"drunk!Marik shouted,"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" joined the students.

 

Yugi, despite being a weakling, managed to get the pińata off the Duelers hands.

 

"What's your damage Duelers?" Yugi said as he ran near the pool area,"You want this? Try to swim for it."

 

Thus, threw the pińata into the pool and ran back to Ryou who had just taken off his blindfold.

 

"Yugi, what's going on?"asked Ryou.

"Listen Ryou, just go home. I'll explain everything later."said Yugi.

"But I was going to-"

"Ryou, don't make me say it again, go home," Yugi said with a cold stare.

 

Ryou did what he was told and immediately left the party feeling the glares of the students.

 

Yugi was sick and tired of all this Dueler stuff and said to Kaiba,"Well, we gave it a shot. I'm officially resigning from the Lip balm Gestapo. I'm going back to a regular civilian life."

 

As Yugi was about to leave, Kaiba grabbed him and spun him around to face him.

 

"YEAH RIGHT!"shouted Kaiba.

 

"Kaiba, don't spin me. I'm not feeling well."Yugi said as he was feeling dizzy.

 

"You don't get to be a nobody. When Monday arrives, you're officially an ex-somebody that not even the losers would want to touch you! Transfer to somewhere in Washington, transfer to somewhere in Jefferson, no one at Domino is going to let you play their reindeer games Rudolph."

 

When Kaiba released Yugi, his stomach was acting weird. Before trying to catch his breath, he ended up puking on Seto Kaiba.

 

"AAAAAAAAH!"Kaiba screamed,"I raised you up from nothing and what do I get in return? F**king puke!"

"Lick it up Boy, lick it up!"

 

"I know exactly who i'm going to eat lunch with on Monday. Here's a hint, it's not going to be you!"

 

With that Yugi saw everyone turn their heads away from him. Trying not to cry, he ran away from the party.

 

Kaiba smiled,in which +100 puppies died,asked,"Ok party people, where the hell's the goddamn keg?"

 

The people cheered and continued to party while ignoring what happened.Meanwhile, Yugi was crying and is going to have one wild ride until death row comes for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like next chapter is a chapter we'll all be waiting for, some puzzleshipping action.


	6. Dead Boy Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now! the moment you've all been waiting for! a puzzleshipping chapter.

Yugi was crying, Kaiba told him that he is no longer a part of the duelers, and with that everyone will start ignore him.

with that, he began to sing:

_“The demon king of high school has decreed it._

_He says Monday 8 am I’ll be deleted._

_They’ll hunt me down in study hall,_ _Stuff and mount me on the wall._

_Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?_

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle,_

_I should change my name and ride up to Seattle._

_But I don't own a motorbike-_

_Yugi saw Yami in his bedroom window getting ready for bed._

_“Wait!_

_Here’s an option that I like!_

_Spend those thirty hours getting_

_Freaky!_

_I need it hard, I'm a dead boy walking!_

_I'm in your yard, i'm your dead boy walking!_

_Before they punch my clock,_

_I'm snapping off your window lock,_

_Got no time to talk, i'm a dead boy walking!'_

Yugi opened Yami's window and stepped inside his bedroom. Yami woke up and saw Yugi coming inside and was shocked.

"Yugi?! What are you doing in my room?! Tell me!"asked Yami.

"Shhhh!

_Sorry but I really had to wake you_

_See I decided I must ride you 'till I break you._

_Kaiba says i've got to go,_

_You're my last meal on death row._

_Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whities!_

_Come on!_

_Tonight I'm yours,_

_I'm your dead boy walking!_

_Get on all fours, kiss this dead boy walking!_

_Let's go you know the drill,_

_I'm hot and pissed and need your fill._

_Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!"_

Yugi kneeled down to Yami, taking off his coat and has his face close to Yami's.

_"And you know, you know, you know,_

_It's 'cause you're beautiful._

_You say you're numb inside,_

_But I can't agree._

_So the world's unfair leave it locked out there!"_

With that, Yugi straddled onto Yami.

_"In here it's beautiful,_

_Let's make this beautiful!"_

"Sure, that works for me,"Yami agreed.

With that Yugi kissed Yami, turning into a make-out session with their tongues colliding with each other. Yugi slipped his pants down along with his underwear as he gets ready for Yami's hard-on. As Yami's member enters inside Yugi, he shouts.

"Yeah!

_Full steam ahead,_

_Take this dead boy walking!"_

_"How'd you find my address?"_

_"Let's break the bed!_

_Rock this dead boy walking!"_

_"I think you tore my mattress!"_

_"No sleep tonight for you,_

_Better chug that Mountain Dew!"_

_"Ok, Ok."_

_"Get your ass in gear,_

_Make this whole town disappear!"_

_"OK!OK!"_

_"Slap me! Pull my hair!_

_Touch me there! There! There!_

_And no more talking!_

_Love this dead boy walking!"_

_"Woah, woah! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!"_

_"Love this dead boy walking"_

_"Woah, woah! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!"_

_"Love this dead boy,_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!"_

_"Ow"_

_"YEAH!"_

Later that night,Yugi was sound asleep next to Yami until he heard a voice.

"Hello slut."

Yugi woke up and saw Seto Kaiba on the edge of the bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?"asked Yugi.

"I'm basically oxygen, I'm everywhere,"Kaiba replied,"Really Yugi? Sleeping with psycho-trenchcoat who's smoking hot in leather pants? I will crucify you for this!"

The room suddenly got darker.

"Everyone in school is going to know that good little baby panda Yugi Moto is nothing more but a dirty man-whore."

"Kaiba, why are you so determined to hurt me?"Yugi asked,scared out of his mind.

Kaiba replied with,"Because i'm Seto f**king Kaiba and I can! It'll be so very."

Kaiba laughed so loud as the ensemble of students rose around Yugi.

_"Very! Very! Very! Very! Very! Very! Very!"_

Yugi began to scream very loud and caused Yami to wake up.

"Yugi! Yugi!"Yami shouted.

Yugi woke up in cold sweat and gasping for breath.

"Oh Ra, you're soaking wet." worried Yami.

"Oh, it was just a dream."

As Yugi said that, he was jumping out of bed, frantically getting dressed.

"Hey Yugi, what's the rush?"questioned Yami.

"I have got to get to Kaiba's house,"said Yugi as he was scared out of his mind.

"What? You said you were done with Kaiba!"

"Yeah, and that was a sweet fantasy, a world without Kaiba,"Yugi said with sarcasm," a world where everyone is free. But now it's morning and I have to go kiss his aerobicized ass."

"No you don't,"said Yami.

"I have to!... I'm not strong like you are."Yugi said.

With that, Yami got up, started to get dressed and said.

"Well then, if that's the case, let me come with you."

"Really?"

"Of course."Yami replied.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi said as he kissed him,"and by the way, you were my first."

Yugi and Yami left the house as they head on over to Kaiba's place for something Yugi would regret, but Yami won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, wasn't that amazing? BTW it's my first fanfic with sex scenes so I had no idea how to write it in the story.


	7. Me Inside of Me

Yugi and Yami were near Kaiba's bedroom door. As they opened the door, they see Kaiba in bed trying to nurse a hangover.

 

"Uh...Kaiba?"Yugi peeked.

"What is it?"Kaiba groaned.

"It's Yugi. I'm here to apologize."

"I hope you brought kneepads, asshole!" Kaiba replied,"Fix me a prairie oyster and maybe i'll think about it!"

 

When Yugi heard Kaiba's request, he and Yami went downstairs to the kitchen to fix what Kaiba requested.

 

"Prairie oyster. What's in that?"Yugi asked himself.

Yami handed him a cup to fix the meal.

"Thanks Yami,"Yugi said,"Um...ok, raw egg, vinegar-"

"Hot sauce, worcestershire sauce, salt and pepper,"Yami helped.

"Wow Yami, you sure know your hangover cures,"Yugi said.

"My Pop's trained me well,"Yami replied.

"You know, I have an idea for revenge,"Yugi explained,"I'll hock a flemglobber in his prairie oyster and he'll never know."

 

Despite the fact that what he said was a dumb idea, he hocked a flemglobber into a cup.

 

While he did that, Yami checked Kaiba's sink cabinet and found a drain cleaner and said.

"You know i'm more of a No Rust Build Up man myself."

"Don't be a dick and an idiot Yami, that stuff would kill him,"Yugi replied.

"Coming from someone who wants to spit in Kaiba's cup,"Yami said,"And thus ending his hangover. I say we go with big blue." 

"He'd never drink anything that looks like that Yami,"said Yugi.

"Yeah, I believe you're right," Yami replied,"So we'll put it in a mug. He won't have any idea what he's drinking."

 

With that Yami grabbed a cup similar to the one Yugi was holding and poured the drain cleaner into it.

"Forget it,"said Yugi.

"Oh come on Yugi, don't be a chicken," Yami said as he proceeded to make chicken noises.

"You're not funny!"Yugi yelled as he set his mug down at the counter and stepped away.

 

Realizing his mistake for once, Yami set his mug next to Yugi's and approached Yugi to comfort him.

"Hey, it was just a joke. I'm sorry,"Yami soothed Yugi and kissed him.

Yugi decided to accept his apology and kissed Yami back until-

 

"Yugi! Prairie oyster! Chop, chop!" Kaiba screamed.

 

"Coming Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as he picked up Yami's mug and started to head upstairs.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami shouted.

"What is it Yami?"Yugi asked.

Knowing what's going to happen, Yami replied,"Just good luck."

"Oh, ok!"

 

Yami joined Yugi and headed upstairs to Kaiba's room.

"Morning Kaiba,"Yugi went in.

"Well, well Yugi, and Leather Emo what a surprise. Now then, Let's get the begging over,"Kaiba said.

"Ok then,"Yugi explained,"I think we both said a lot of things that we didn't really mean last night-"

"Uh, Yugi, I think it's best to have you on your knees while begging, right in front of your boytoy."

 

Yugi obeyed what Kaiba did and is now on his knees.

 

"Ok, anyways. I'm really sorry so are we even now or what?" said Yugi.

"Hahaha! Do I look like i'm kidding,"Kaiba said as he took the mug from Yugi."Seeing you beg puts me in a good mood, but I won't forgive you, you're still dead to me."

 

Kaiba took a big gulp from the mug, however he began to cough out drops of poison and gagging from the poison, fell onto his knees in front of Yami and Yugi, his last words being:

 

"Corn nuts!"

 

With that, he collapsed and died in front of Yugi's eyes.

"Holy s**t!"shouted Yami.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't just stand there Yami! Call 911!"Yugi ordered frantically.

"I think it's a little too late for that Yugi," Yami denied his orders.

"Kaiba? Kaiba!"Yugi shooked Kaiba,"Oh my God I just killed my best friend!"

"And your worst enemy."Yami included.

 

"Same difference Yami! The police are going to think that I did this on purpose. They're gonna have to send my SAT scores to Domino State Prison!"

"Unless..look,"Yami looked around,"Here, he was reading The Bell Jar."

 

Realizing what Yami is trying to say Yugi said,"Oh no…"

"Oh yes..." Yami replied evilly,"You can fake his handwriting, make him sound deep.

Something like this:

_I had pain in my path_

_Like Sylvia Plath_

_My problems were myriad."_

 

 _"I was having my man-period."_ Yugi added and laughing at his joke.

 

"Yugi! Focus! Do think this is funny? You could go to jail! Get your head in straight,"Yami scolded.

"You know, Kaiba would never use the word 'myriad' in his suicide note, because he missed it on his quiz," Yugi explained.

"Then let's use it as a badge for his failures at school, work with me here."

"Alright then, where do I start?"asked Yugi.

 

Yami said,"Think long and hard, conjure him up in your mind. What would he say? What's his final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?"

 

With that, Yugi began to write in his journal.

_"Dear world,_

_Believe it or not, I knew about fear._

_I knew the way loneliness stung,_

_I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes;_

_I learned to kiss boys with my tongue."_

 

_"That's good."_

 

_"But oh,_

_The world it held me down,_

_It weighed like a concrete prom king crown!"_

 

Visible to Yugi's eyes, he saw the spirit of Seto Kaiba sat up and sang:

_"No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings._

_No one gets his insecurities._

_I am more than shoulder pads and card games._

_No one sees the me inside of me._

Jesus you're making me sound like Air Supply!"

 

"Keep going, this has to be good enough to fool the cops."

 

Yugi finished his note and soon he and Yami left Kaiba's house.Soon after, Kaiba's little brother Mokuba came home from a business meeting he was forced to attend since Kaiba had a hangover. When he went upstairs to Kaiba's room to hand him the documents, he saw his brother lying on the ground, dead. He called the police and reported his brother's dead body. When the police came in, one of them asked:

"Is it murder?"

"No officer," Mokuba replied,"Here's a suicide note I found."

The officer looked at it as Mokuba, along with the spirit of Kaiba, read:

_"They couldn't see past my rock star mystique,_

_They wouldn't dare look at my eyes."_

 

The police soon joined in

_"But just underneath was a terrified boy who clings to his pillow and cries._

_My looks were just like prison bars._

_They left me a myriad of scars!"_

 

"Myriad, nice!" said Kaiba's spirit.

 

_"No one thinks a pretty girl has substance._

_That's the curse of popularity."_

 

Pegasus walked in with the other school staff, reading the suicide note.

 

_"I am more than just a source of handjobs_

_No one sees the me inside of me."_

 

Pegasus looked over the note and said,"Kaiba-boy is not your everyday suicide."

"My hair suggests you cancel classes,"said the Hair Guy.

"Oh no hair guy, if I send these kiddies home before lunch, the switchboard would light up like a christmas tree and that would be so unfabulous."

"Ouwr childwen aore dieying, I suggest we gathwer everywone into da cafeteria an' jus tawlk and feewl togather,"Dartz suggested.

"Thank you Dartz… call me when the shuttle lands," Pegasus said, causing the staff to laugh.

"Go aheyah, laugh ad da multi-coloered hippe,"Dartz replied sarcastically,"But i'mma telling you we awwl misjudged Setoh Kaiba. Dis is da lovliest suicide note I eva read."

 

The spirit of Kaiba stood next to Dartz and also read the note.

_"Box up my clothing for Goodwill_

_And give the poor my nordic track,_

_Donate my car to crippled kids,_

_Or to those ghetto moms on crack,_

_Give them my hats and my cds,_

_My shoes and coats and three tvs."_

 

Soon all of the staff, including Pegasus read the note.

_"No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings._

_But I weep for all I failed to be,_

_Maybe I can help the world by leaving._

_Maybe that's the me inside of me!"_

 

Pegasus, who was finally convinced,declared,"Aw to hell with, long weekend for everybody!"

The students, arriving, cheered at the announcement, but they were stopped by Dartz.

"Not so fast ya wittle douchebawgs. They'we wefuewing da buses, which gives us abou a sowid hawf hour of heawing. I've mineo-mine-created copies of da suicide note so dat you couwd aww feew Kaiba's anguish."

 

 _"I never knew about his fate,"_ sang Joey.

"Go on!"

 _"His life had hit a rocky patch!"_ sang Tristan.

"Feel!"

 _"Deep down he wasn't cruel or vain,"_ sang Téa.

"Heal!"

_"He didn't mean to be a catch!"_

 

"Yugay Motow, you're awfuwwy quiet, what's on you mind?" asked Dartz.

Yugi, who was nervous, replied,"Uh...maybe Kaiba realized that in order to be happy, he had to give up his power. And the only way to do that was death."

Dartz was astonish,"Mah gawd,

_Look wha we've done,_

_We're bweaking though,_

_Kaiba wouwd be so pwoud of you."_

 

_"And you!"_

_"And you!"_

_"And you!"_

_"And you!_

_No one thinks a pretty boy can touch you."_

_"Huminah, huminah!"Téa thought_

_"But he's made us better than we were._

_Kaiba's dead but he will live inside me,_

_And I'll be the me inside of him…"_

 

The spirit of Kaiba saw that everyone was talking about him, worshipping him like a god and said,"Holy crap! This is awesome!"

 

_"Kaiba cried,_

_Our sins fell on his shoulders!"_

"Jesus Christ!"

_"Kaiba died_

_So we could all be free!"_

"I'm bigger than John f**king Lennon!"

_"Kaiba's gone but he will live forever…"_

_"He's the dove that sings outside my window,"_ sang Ryou.

 _"He's the twin from whom i'm separated,"_ sang Tristan.

_"He's the horse I never got for Christmas!"sang Serenity._

_  
_ _"Kaiba sees the me inside of me!_

_Kaiba is the me inside of me!_

_Inside of...ME!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Kaiba's dead! Not that I had a grudge with him but with who he's playing, he's meant to die. I apologize for the spelling errors whenever Dartz speaks, It's meant to represent how he speaks in Yugioh abridged

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. It literally took me a day to finish it and I'm planning to make more if school and home doesn't keep me away from this.


End file.
